


If you wanna stay, stay

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you wanna stay, stay" <br/>"And as he watched her long blond hair that he loved so much waving as she walked away from him, Lance promised himself that he wouldn't run away, not this time.</p>
<p>He would be engaged, he would make it work.</p>
<p>And so, He stayed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you wanna stay, stay

_"If you want to stay, stay"_

 

Lance had never heard those sweetest words from. He was a mercenary, a free spirit that moved only to a just wage, but for that woman he would do anything.

 

They broke up because they were like strangers. When one arrived, the other went off and the few times they were together they were just bickering.

 

It was more the time they were separated that what they were together.

 

But Lance was stupid enough to continue to love her, after all.

 

He kept saying he didn't feel anything for Bobbi, but now no one believed him anymore.

 

He still loved that woman, despite saying the opposite.

 

"Do you know why I think you're still in love with her, Dude" always said Mack "You smile every time you talk about her, you've never done it with any other girl"

 

And as he watched her long blond hair that he loved so much waving as she walked away from him, Lance promised himself that he wouldn't run away, not this time.

 

He would be engaged, he would make it work.

 

And so, He stayed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Huntingbird fic : 3 There is in my head since I saw the 2x06 and that puppy Lance (Yes, now he is a puppy. And to think that in the beginning I hated him) while smiling like an idiot after Bobbi reminded him that it was the third time that day that he saved her life.


End file.
